Brutal Doom
Brutal Doom is a gameplay mod that was created in 2010 by Sergeant_Mark_IV. It works with Doom and Doom 2. It won the first ever Cacoward in 2011 for Best Gameplay Mod and a MOTY award for creativity by Mod DB in 2012. While considered to be a gore mod, it goes further and alters the gameplay by changing many other aspects, such as the sounds, graphics, and combat. One such feature is the increased difficulty, making enemy behavior more unpredictable and dangerous (many attacks do double the normal damage to the player) and altering their attacks. It makes the animations smoother and gives the player new abilities. Perhaps the most obvious and eye catching feature of Brutal Doom is the adding of features like additional blood (blood gets splattered on walls and ceilings if enemies or the player get hit), the ability to blow off body parts with strong weapons like the shotgun, and the addition of special iluminating effects on projectiles and pick ups. It is compatible with ZDoom, GZDoom, Skulltag, and Zandronum. Features Primary changes * Dramatic increase of gibs creating a much gorier atmosphere. * 3D bloodspots allow all textures to be covered with blood, including the floor and ceiling. * A more dynamic interface. For example, blood splashes on the screen if the player kills an enemy up close, and glass cracks and/or bullet holes may appear on the screen when you get injured. * When you are critically injured (30% health or lower), the screen gets stained with tiny blood splatters, and a dripping sound is played intermittently as your blood drips continuously on the ground (albeit this is just a visual effect which adds to gameplay realism and does not incur in further health loss). * New death animations for all enemies. Body parts can be torn apart by regular fire on various locations on the enemy's body, cut in half with the chainsaw, melted with the plasma gun, burnt into smoky scorch by fire or electricity-based attacks, and blown to smithereens by explosives. * Corpses can be further mutilated upon death. * Many enemies have new attacks (more details below), and many enemy attacks do up to twice the normal damage. * Many of the game's weapons have been altered or tweaked in various ways, such as by making it necessary to reload or by adding secondary functions (see also below). Additional changes * The berserk pack's functionality has been expanded. With it, the player can perform fatality-style finishers on monsters, as well as grab Lost Souls and explosive barrels and throw them. Also using the berserk pack, the player can pick up stunned zombies and imps (a "stunned" monster will have had one of its limbs blown off and be kneeling on the ground) to use as meat shields against projectiles. * Implementation of headshots for all monsters - except the Cacodemon, Lost soul, and Pain Elemental. Headshots deal as much as double damage (depending on the weapon), and can gib the monster's head for one of many special death animations (see the screenshot at the right). Autoaim does not assist in getting headshots. * Invisibility spheres are replaced with captured marines. If the player punches or kicks the marine, he will be freed and will attempt to fight against the demons. The captured marines hold random weaponry, with multiple playthroughs of a level resulting in differing weapons that the marine will fight with. The demons around the captured marine will attempt to kill him before the player can free him. * If the player kills certain monsters (or shreds their corpses) with the Chainsaw or Rocket Launcher, they can steal their weapons (for example, the Mancubus's flame cannon or the Revenant's "hellish" rocket launchers, both mapped to key 8). * Enhanced lighting and shadow effects for decorations and projectiles similar to those found in the Doomsday engine. * Bullets now act as projectiles, albeit very fast ones, allowing the player to dodge them given sufficient distance. * The fists are faster and can make quick jabs. They are also a silent attack and will not alert enemies. The alt-fire throws a slower but more powerful hook punch. Punching a Zombieman, Shotgun Guy, or Imp from behind before the enemy has noticed will snap their neck, killing it instantly without alerting others. * A kick attack has been added to shove enemies away from the player, similar to the one in Duke Nukem 3D. It can be bound to a specific key. When performed in mid-air, the player performs a flying kick with his foot turned 45 degrees left-upwards, which deals more damage. * The chainsaw uses the Doom 3 Chainsaw sound effects and blood splatters on it when sawing an enemy. * The pistol is replaced by an assault rifle, matching the player's sprite, which unlike the original pistol remains useful even late in the game. The assault rifle has a decent fire rate (close to the original chain gun) and is one of the most accurate weapons in the mod. The alt-fire mode allows the player to aim down the sights to snipe enemies. It has a clip size of 30. * The shotgun now has a black synthetic pump and stock instead of wooden ones, and also has a vented heatshield on the barrel. Like the assault rifle, the sights can be used for more accurate shots. It now fires ten pellets per shot to match the super shotgun's 20. It has a magazine size of 8. * The super shotgun has a faster reload time, and at point-blank range will deal an additional damage boost. It now has the option of firing only one barrel at a time, thus shooting only 10 pellets. * The chaingun is now correctly referred to as a Minigun (as well as resembling the more traditional design of said guns), and fires 50% faster but also requires a spin-up and cool-off before and after firing respectively, similar to the plasma gun. The alt-fire mode makes the barrels continuously spin, further increasing the firing rate but also drastically decreasing the accuracy and alerting monsters. Unlike most of the reworked guns, it does not need to be reloaded. * The rocket launcher causes 50% more damage on a direct hit but has a smaller splash damage radius. It holds 6 rockets per clip. * The plasma gun now deals roughly double damage and can cause minor splash damage to enemies (and players, if the bolt hits a nearby wall), but fires at a slower rate. The alt-fire mode fires a spread of plasma bolts in a shotgun-like spread, which can do as much damage as two rockets. It has a clip size of 50. * The BFG9000 uses the Doom 3 BFG sound effects and the primary energy ball deals double damage. Instead of the original BFG's hitscan tracer attack, it simply deals damage in a very large radius. It can also fatally injure the player if the ball explodes too close (only applies if it hits an inanimate object or obstacle and not an enemy), again unlike the original BFG. * Shooting bullet weapons close enough to a wall (or another inanimate physical obstacle) will cause you to be hurt by shrapnel. * Most weapons cause kickback, especially the Super Shotgun and the BFG9000 - the bigger its firepower, the farther backwards the weapon pushes the player. * The player is able to flip monsters off by a bindable command known as "Offend". This command will alert nearby monsters as if the player had just fired a weapon. There are other bindable commands, such as "Wave". Pressing the wave button during a fatality (see below) will allow the player to see his own wave animation in third-person. * The player's ammo capacity for bullet weapons has been increased from 200 to 300 (and from 400 to 600 with a backpack). * Both the Grenade Launcher and the Rail gun from the Skulltag source port have been given new sprites and attributes. The Grenade Launcher is a standard issue M79; it has a much larger blast radius than the Rocket Launcher, but fires much slower. The Rail gun fires at a slower rate than the vanilla Skulltag Rail gun but uses half as much ammunition and reloads after 5 shots instead of 4. * Sprite change of rockets and box of rockets, backpack, armor bonus, armor and megaarmor. * Zombiemen will sometimes rapidly fire off 5 shots without pausing. Also, both he and the Former Sergeant must stop to reload their weapons after a while. * Shotgun Guys now fire 8 pellets per shot instead of only 3. * Nazis now have completely different sprites, sounds and animations, and are much more dangerous and deadly foes. They will drop their MP40 submachineguns upon death, which the player can pick up and use for himself (by pressing 8, also used for the Mancubus's flamethrower and Revenant's shoulder cannons). The MP40 has a higher rate of fire than the assault rifle and a 32-round magazine. * The Imp now has also a leap attack like his Doom 3 version. Its fireballs are now much more realistic, with several sound and visual effects. * Spectres are completely invisible - save for their eyes, making them much harder to detect. When a Spectre is killed, a strange kind of red aura "smokes" upwards from its corpse, making the felled monster very (or fully) visible. * The Cacodemon can shoot two projectiles in a short amount of time, and can shunt itself out of the way of incoming attacks. * Melee-oriented monsters, such as Hell Knight and the Demon, will perform fatalities on the player and even other monsters if they kill them with a melee attack. * The Baron of Hell has gained a new projectile attack where it can launch 3 projectiles in a wide spread instead of one. The animation for this tri-spread attack is shown by the Baron clapping his hands together instead of his usual sidearm throw - this animation is actually a cut-and-paste job of his sidearm throw animation horizontally duplicated to look like the Baron swings both arms in order to clap his hands together and launch the attack. * Arachnotrons are much larger, around the size of a Baron of Hell, and also move faster. Their plasma shots now are the same blue projectiles fired by the player's own plasma gun. * Lost Souls now deal less damage, but fly around and attack much faster, which can potentially cause unlucky or slower players to miss attacks constantly - making them one of the more frustrating enemies in the game. Their health is also halved compared to their vanilla version. Interestingly, shooting one at close range can cause the player to be hurt by shrapnel, as if they had fired at a wall. Their flame "hair" is now translucent and 3D-generated instead of being merely part of their sprite. * Pain Elementals explode upon death, causing heavy damage to nearby monsters and the player as well. * Revenants always fire two guided missiles at a time (matching their animation of both shoulder cannons lighting up when firing), and non-guided missiles are fired in volleys of four. Guided missiles have a much more limited fly pattern (they tend to travel downwards to the ground unless they can reach their target or hit any obstacle or other monster) and are now indicated by a reddish glowing color (non-guided missiles have a yellowish lens flare effect). * Mancubus fireballs have a small radius blast area that deals slight fire damage. * Arch-Viles are less powerful, as their attack takes longer time to charge and they have less hit points, however they can resurrect enemies without having to stop and face the monster's corpse. Their appearance also changes, as they now sport large stereotypical ram-like demonic horns. * The Spider Mastermind's minigun is now a high-calibre gatling gun loaded with explosive rounds (each round is much weaker than a Cyberdemon's rocket, but very powerful nonetheless). Its reaction time is much quicker, giving the player less time to get out of its way. Perhaps the most dramatic change to this monster is that it has four times as much health as its vanilla counterpart (3000 to 12000), although it will take increased damage from some weapons. The screen will also shake when a Mastermind opens fire on a player, closeness to the monster or impacting fire varies shaking intensity. Similarly to walls and Lost Souls, attacking the monster's mechanical chassis with chainsaw or gunfire at short range results in metal sparks and shrapnel damage respectively. Its death animation is also enhanced, and the resulting explosion can badly hurt or kill players or monsters too close to the blast (only applies in versions older than 0.17). * The Cyberdemon has a new melee attack: a devastating stomp, which against the player is almost always an instant kill. In addition, it shoots faster and for longer (four missiles instead of three) in a wider angle, giving it a limited ability to lead its shots against circle strafing players. These missiles are now fire-engulfed. The screen will also shake when its rocket impacts near a player's position, the closer a player is to an impacting rocket will mean a more intense screen shake. Like the Spiderdemon, its death animation is visually enhanced. As an aesthetic correction, the rockets are now fired from the Cyberdemon's cannon arm instead of the middle of his legs, akin to his Doom 64 version. * Decorative props, such as trees, hanging corpses and lights, can be destroyed. * The player and monsters now "wade" through a liquid instead of walking on it (their sprite appears partially submerged), and wading through liquids causes a splashing sound to be played. The various liquid textures are also enhanced. * Enemies may drop demon strength runes upon death, which act similarly to berserk packs. Weapons Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134132.png|Chainsaw Rifle.png|Assault Rifle Screenshot_Doom_20121022_165553.png|Assault Rifle (Iron Sights mode) shotgun.png|Shotgun Screenshot_Doom_20121022_165613.png|Shotgun (Iron Sights mode) super shotgun.png|Super Shotgun Minigun.png|Minigun rocket launcher.png|Rocket Launcher Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134017.png|Grenade Launcher Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134029.png|Plasma Gun Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134035.png|Railgun Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134042.png|BFG9000 Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134051.png|BFG10K Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134119.png|Mancubus Flame Cannon Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134109.png|Revenant Hellish Rocket Launchers Screenshot_Doom_20121021_134056.png|Nazi MP-40 Powerups BDCAPTUREDMARINE.png|Captured Marine BDARMORBONUS.png|Armor Bonus BDGARMOR.png|Armor BDMARMOR.png|Megaarmor BDBACKPACK.png|Backpack Fatalities BDZOMBIEMANFATALITY.png|Zombieman 1 - the player lifts the Zombieman above his head with both arms and rips him in half. BDZOMBIEMANFATALITY2.png|Zombieman 2 - the player pierces his fist through the Zombieman's abdomen and rips his viscerae out, prompting the enemy to cry and scream in agony for a few seconds before death. BDZOMBIEMANSARGFATALITY.png|Shotgun Guy - the player forces the zombie into kneeling, rips off and "contemplates" the enemy's head, like Hamlet declaring the famous line "Alas, poor Yorick". BDIMPFATALITY.png|Imp 1 - the player throws the Imp on the ground belly-first, and crushes its head with a powerful stomp. BDIMPFATALITY2.png|Imp 2 - the player grabs the Imp's neck and tears its body horizontally. BDDEMONFATALITY.png|Demon 1 - same as Imp 2. BDDEMONFATALITY2.png|Demon 2 - the player grabs the Demon's upper jaw and proceeds to pull it upwards, ripping its head horizontally in two. BDCACODEMONFATALITY.png|Cacodemon 1 - same as Demon 2. BDCACODEMONFATALITY2.png|Cacodemon 2 - the player punches through and rips out the Cacodemon's single eyeball. BDBARONFATALITY.png|Baron of Hell 1 - The Baron lunges towards the player but misses. The player then rips the Baron's spinal cord out with its head still attached, à la Sub-Zero. Screenshot_Doom_20120414_095625.png|Arch-Vile 1 Screenshot_Doom_20120414_095630.png|Arch-Vile 2 Misc BDSCRATCHES.png|Damage leaves glass-like cracks on the screen. BDBARRELEXPLOSION.png|Barrel explosion. BDWAVE.png|Wave. BDOFFEND.png|Offend. Screenshot_Doom_20120414_101656.png|Anyone got a mop? Screenshot_Doom_20120720_215419.png|Picking up a barrel. ---- External Links * ZDoom forum topic * Mod DB page Category:New features Category:Modifications Category:Cacoward winners Category:PWADs by name